Constellations
by baka-neko-fan
Summary: A strange "miko" appears as the new "weirdo of Ikebukuro," but she's not quite human. She seems to have a deep love for mankind, much like a certain informant, and has a special interest in him. But this "miko" has more in common with Izaya than he might like to think. Will her ulterior motives go unnoticed? Will my summaries cease to suck? Rating may go up. IzayaxOC later Shizaya
1. New Weirdo of Ikebukuro

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Starting more fanfics while not finishing others? Yes please! I'm curently obsessed with DRRR! So, this was just inevitable. Be grateful it's not the "chatroom drabbles" I was going to do initially. This fic takes place... Ahm... Probably... Well, before Masaomi leaves and "Byakura" enters the chat, but after Izaya gets his hands on Celty's head. No pun intended. So, probably like, around the time than Shingen (Shinra's dad) came into the picture.

Also considering doing another DRRR! fic because Saki pisses me off and she needs to die so Masaomi and Mikado can live happily ever after~

THAT SAID! That said, there will be eventual Shizaya in this fic, but it's going to start off mostly as IzayaxOC, but... Gah, if I talk any more, spoilers are going to happen, I just know it! Alright, on with the story. OH! And when Erika and Walker (Karisawa and Yumasaki) talk, I suggest you pay attention! I love the two of them, so I may throw them in for comic relief sometimes, but other times, what they say may be foreshadowing/things that are good to know.

* * *

8:46 PM, Chatroom

-Kanra has entered the chatroom-

Kanra: Hey guys~ Kanra-chan is here!

Setton: Evening Kanra-san

Tanaka Taro: Hi Kanra-san

Kanra: So, did you hear the news?

Setton: What news?

Kanra: Sounds like there's a new weirdo in Ikebukuro. Things are getting so exciting! I might just have to move back, myself~

Saika: A new weirdo?

Setton: Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?

Kanra: Well, in addition to the Slasher, the Back Bike, and Shizuo Heiwajima and Simon...

Kanra: I've heard there's rumor of a new weird face

Kanra: They're calling her the "Lady of the Night."

Setton: Lady of the night? Isn't that just a prostitute?

Saika: ...

Tanaka Taro: Not that I've looked any up myself, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were already some "Ladies of the Night" in Ikebukuro.

Kanra: No, no, you've got it all wrong!

Kanra: Before you all take your pants off and go off looking for her, listen to this

Tanaka Taro: Who said they had any intention of doing that...?

Setton: Kanra-san's the most likely to do that out of all of us.

Kanra: Hey, I'm trying to tell a story here

Saika: Sorry

Tanaka Taro: Saika, you weren't even talking lol

Saika: I'm sorry...

Tanaka Taro: lol

Setton: So what's the big deal about this new prostitute, Kanra?

Kanra: I told you, it's not like that!

Tanaka Taro: You sure are defending her a lot~

Kanra: Do you want to hear about this or not?

Setton: Sorry, sorry, just talk or we'll be tempted to keep badgering you.

Tanaka Taro: Pretty much what Setton-san said.

Kanra: Nobody knows for sure what's going on, but there have been some stranger than usual happenings in Ikebukuro.

Kanra: It all started one night when Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were having one of their routine turf wars

Kanra: Shizuo picked up a vending machine to throw at Izaya, and all the sudden, out of nowhere, Dotachin's crew's van crashed into the vending machine, knocking it out of the path of Izaya, and they both crashed to the ground just a few feet away, leaving everyone unscathed. I saw the whole thing myself~

[PM Mode] Tanaka Taro: Are you screwing with us?

Setton: ?! From Shizuo? That's insane! Who could throw something like that besides him?

Saika: Scary

[PM Mode] Kanra: I'm serious~ I was shocked when it happened, but this isn't an isolated incident.

Setton: But maybe it was Simon. He's probably strong enough to throw a van.

Kanra: I don't think so. Simon would usually block them with his body and fists, then say "Fighting always bad. Fighting make you hungry. Eat, eat sushi! Sushi good! Sushi make you happy!"

Setton: I suppose that's true...

Kanra: And there was nobody else around that could have done it

Tanaka Taro: I don't believe that. Vans don't just up and fly on their own, you know. You sound like Yumasaki-san.

Kanra: It's true! Most everybody had backed away from Shizuo and Izaya for fear of getting caught in the crossfire, so there was absolutely NO one by that van! Not even Dotachin! They were all in a nearby Karaoke bar.

Kanra: This wasn't an isolated incident, either.

Kanra: It turns out, there have been other things like this happening all around.

Setton: If nobody's seen the assailant, how can they call her a "Lady of the Night?"

Kanra: It's been rumored that people see black masses that look like a woman when some of these things take place

Kanra: Though that has yet to be confirmed...

Kanra: Furthermore, these events generally happen in the night.

Setton: A black mass in the shape of a woman...?

[PM mode] Kanra: It's not a Dullahan.

[PM mode] Kanra: Her powers are nothing like yours, and nobody sees or hears her coming. If she were a Dullahan, they'd have more trouble identifying her shape as a woman's because she'd be holding her head... Not to mention she'd be headless.

[PM mode] Kanra: Besides that, people wouldn't be able to see her all that well in the night. She's not a "shadow."

[PM mode] Setton: Then what is she...?

[PM mode] Kanra: What indeed~?

Tanaka Taro: I wonder if it has something to do with the Black Bike?

Saika: I don't think so...

Setton: I don't think even the Black Bike would try to get between Izaya and Shizuo-san.

Tanaka Taro: lol, good point

Kanra: That's all I have to say for tonight. I'm going to go looking for her~

Setton: Good luck with that.

Saika: Be careful...

Tanaka Taro: Let us know if you find anything.

Kanra: Will do. Later~

-Kanra-san has left the chatroom-

Setton: Actually, something just came up over here, too. I'd better get going.

Saika: I suppose I will too, then. Goodnight, Setton-san

Tanaka Taro: Goodnight Setton-san, goodnight Saika-san.

Setton: Night Taro-kun, Saika-san

-Setton has left the chatroom-

-Tanaka Taro has left the chatroom-

-Saika has left the chatroom-

-There is no one in the chatroom-

-There is no one in the chatroom-

-There is no one in the chatroom-

* * *

8:54 PM, Izaya's Apartment

Turning off his computer, Izaya Orihara turned to his secretary, Namie Yagiri, and said, "You can go home for the night, Namie. I'm going out for a bit."

Namie, who had been busily filing papers, looked up from her work and asked, "Going out? With whom? I can't imagine anyone who'd be masochistic enough to want to go out with the likes of you..."

"Ahh, you're so mean, Namie-san~" Izaya said in a hurt tone, though his expression was a bit too happy for this to be true. "No, it's not like that. I've no interest in romantic relationships anyway," He said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head, "I'm just going for a walk to Ikebukuro is all."

Interested, Namie raised an eyebrow. "Going to pester that Shizuo again?" She paused, thoughtfully, before adding, "Or are you going out in search of that rumored "Lady of the Night?"

Pulling his fur-trimmed jacket on, Izaya replied simply, "As an informant, I need to know these things. Besides, I've already got several clients on my case asking about her. The police included~"

"You seem happy about that. What are you going to do when that city falls into total anarchy because there isn't enough law enforcement to handle everyone?" Namie asked condescendingly.

With a shit-eating grin, Izaya looked over his shoulder at his secretary, "Wouldn't that just be so much fun~? All I would have to do is sit back and watch. After all, I don't live in Ikebukuro anymore~"

"Sadist." Namie accused, finishing up her work.

"You really are too mean to me, Namie-san," Izaya teased, opening the door to his apartment, "But I suppose it's fair enough to call me that." With this said, he stepped out into the night, going in search of the latest legend of Ikebukuro.

* * *

8:54 PM Celty and Shinra's apartment

"Celty my honey~ Do you want to play a game with me?" Shinra called to the headless faerie softly, peering into their office of sorts.

The woman typed something on her PDA, then held it up for him to see [Not tonight, I have to go somewhere.]

Shinra cocked his head, much like a confused puppy, "Did you get a job? I didn't hear your phone..."

[No, no, it's not that. It's just... Someone in the chatroom I frequent was saying something strange.]

"Ah, it's about the "Lady of the Night," isn't it?" The underground doctor questioned knowingly.

[You knew?! Why didn't you say anything?!]

"Celty, Celty, Celty, you know the only woman for me is- ow~ that hurts, that hurts, okay, I'm sorry!" He whimpered as he was punched in the ribs.

Sighing inwardly, Celty typed [Anyway, I'm going to see if there's anything I can find out about her. It's strange... The way it was being described almost made her sound like a Dullahan...]

"Another Dullahan? That seems unlikely, especially with customs nowadays. I don't think another Dullahan would be able to come here... And even if they did, why would they want to?" Shinra challenged her logic as he considered it himself, "In any case, be careful, Celty. Who- or what- ever it is, we don't know their motives."

Putting her helmet on, Celty nodded, [I'll see you later, then.] With this said, she left their fancy apartment with her beloved Black Motorbike, Shooter.

* * *

9:20 PM, Sunshine 60

It hadn't taken long for Izaya to get from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro, thanks to his mastery of Parkour, Why was he looking for the "Lady of the Night" in Ikebukuro? Well the answer to that is quite simple. Because he had thought up a way to lure her out. Almost all of the incidents involving her were about interrupting violence, so, all he had to do was make a scene. As if on cue, an angry male voice called to him, "IIIIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUN~" There was a deafening crack, and Izaya turned calmly to see what would be thrown at him. Ah, a tree. "I thought I told you... To stay out of Ikebukuro!" The man holding the tree suddenly hurled it at Izaya.

Izaya easily dodged the tree with a small smile, "Shizu-chan! Good to see you again!" He greeted, as if nothing had happened. Though the strip had been rather busy when Izaya first arrived, most people knew well enough to clear the way for the two. "How are things~?"

The angry man, Shizuo Heiwajima, pulled a signpost out of the ground and held it over his head, "I have a name, flea! It's Shizuo Heiwajima!" He snapped, throwing the signpost at Izaya, who yet again, dodged it with ease.

"I have a name as well, you brute." Izaya said, perfectly calm as he pointed out the fact that neither of them were calling one another by their proper names.

Shizuo was about to tear down a light pole when he realized something strange. Izaya wasn't fighting back or running like he usually would. He hadn't even reached into his pocket for his knife. His hands still on the pole, Shizuo asked, "What's your game, louse?"

"This is our game, Shizu-chan! You should recognize it by now~ Look, everyone else does," He gestured to the crowd that had cleared an arena for them.

"This is not our "game"" Shizuo snapped, "You haven't moved an inch!"

Izaya internally cursed himself. He'd been hoping that Shizuo would be too angry to notice that he wasn't fighting back. In truth, all Izaya had meant to do was provoke the beast. If he fought back or gave chase like he usually would, he would be too distracted to catch the "Lady of the Night." Holding onto the hope that he could piss Shizuo off enough to get him to throw things with reckless abandon again, Izaya provoked, "Yes I have, I've dodged both of your attacks~ You're losing your edge, Shizu-chan~"

Unfortunately for Izaya, he was still completely incapable of predicting or controlling any of Shizuo's thoughts or actions. Shizuo took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, "I don't know what you're playing at, you fucking flea, but I'm not going to play along." Shizuo may not have been the smartest individual, but even HE could tell when he was being played. The thought that Izaya was trying to play him pissed him off, of course, but he decided that there would be other days to kill him. For now, he was just acting way too fishy. "Go back to Shinjuku, Izaya-kun." He mumbled, heaving a sigh as he sat down on a park bench for a smoke.

An extremely frustrated Izaya shot Shizuo a glare before making his way to Russia Sushi. At least he could get something good to eat, even if everything else had gone wrong.

As people cautiously continued to go about their business on Sunshine 60, Shizuo felt something tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw that it was a shadow. Most people would be beyond confused at this, but, knowing Celty's abilities, he wordlessly slipped into the alley where the shadow had come from. Perhaps venting to Celty would calm him down a bit.

[What was that?] Celty typed, holding her PDA out for Shizuo.

"Beats me," The bartender shrugged as he continued to smoke, "He's playing at something, but I haven't the slightest idea what. That fucking flea, I just want to kill him- Hm?" He cut himself off as he looked down at Celty's PDA.

[I'm proud of you, Shizuo. You were really the bigger man this time, walking away from him. I was impressed.]

A small smile broke out on Shizuo's face as her words of praise. She was right, he had been able to keep his emotions under enough control to walk away from Izaya as the flea provoked him. "Thanks, Celty. That means a lot, you know."

Times like this, Celty wished she had a face so she could smile at Shizuo. [I'm just so shocked you were able to handle the situation so well- shocked in a good way. But, I have a question... Would you mind coming over to our place to talk for a bit?]

"Sure," Shizuo confirmed, a small shiver running down his spine. "Sure got windy all of the sudden, didn't it?" He remarked, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see a rather strange character making her way through the crowd. "Haah? A miko? In the middle of Ikebukuro? How odd..."

[Maybe she's on vacation?] Celty wondered, using her shadows to move the PDA into Shizuo's view.

"Do mikos take vacations?" The man wondered aloud, "Ah, anyway, let's get going before it gets any later." As the two mounted Celty's bike, another group of familiar faces came to notice the miko.

"Ehhh? Is that a miko?" Karisawa marveled at the rare sight, "How traditional!" The reason everyone jumped to the conclusion that the woman was a miko was because she war a traditional white kimono top and vibrant red hakama, the traditional miko garb.

Togusa shot her a glare, a bit annoyed that he was the only one who seemed to be mourning the loss of his beloved van. "What's with the Shakujo?*" Yumasaki pointed out, studying the woman. Her flowing black hair, tied up in a pony tail, swayed as she made her way through the crowd. "Wow, even a onr-toothed geta!* Ne, ne, Karisawa-san, what if our dreams of the real world becoming 2-D are coming true?"

Karisawa's face lit up as the thought crossed her mind, "Are you implying she could be a tengu?! No way~ That'd be too cool!"

Yumasaki beamed and commented, "It would certainly explain all of the weird stuff that's been going on lately. Like what happened to Togusa-san's van!"

"Ahh~ I can see it now, her flying gracefully through the air with the van, smiting everyone in her path with her otherworldly powers and-"

"Oi, you two! That's enough, come back to the 2-D world." Kadota scolded, well aware of Togusa's foul mood. Yumasaki and Karisawa fell silent, though their eyes followed the mysterious miko into Russia Sushi.

* * *

9:45 PM, Russia Sushi

Izaya sighed as he sat down in a secluded corner of the restaurant, waiting for his usual ootoro to arrive. _Well, that was unexpected. Leave it to Shizu-chan to spoil my plans..._

"It was impressive though, wasn't it? How well he controlled himself?" A female voice spoke softly to Izaya, as if she had been reading his mind. He looked up to see a strange woman, dressed as a miko holding a Shakujo in her right hand.

_Cosplay?_ "Can I help you, miss?" He asked politely, noticing the fact that everyone else in the room was acting as if there was nothing there. They just kept going about their business. _They're acting like they see traditional Mikos wandering around Tokyo every day! What gives? Surely I would've noticed someone like this on my turf..._

The woman sat down across from him, her thoughtful red eyes coming to rest on his matching ones, "Ignore them," She advised him, "I am the one talking to you. They are all irrelevant. Orihara Izaya."

* * *

Shakujo is a Buddhist staff

I know she seems OP and totally out-of-place, but... We're getting to that. Meanwhile, I think I should mention that I _LOVE_ Yumasaki and Karisawa, so if I can find places to make their banter useful... I will. Just saying... If you haven't figured it out by now, do some research on tengu, mmkays?


	2. Constellations

Alright, in case you were lazy and didn't do your homework (I admit I wouldn't) Let me tell you a few things about tengu, my favorite youkai ever~

First of all, they are youkai. Youkai are... Spirits, I guess you could say. It's hard to describe. Some call them demons, monsters- I suppose that's a good place to start. Just about everything that's not a human in Inuyasha is a youkai of some sort or another. I'm just going to go ahead and assume you've all at least HEARD of Inuyasha.

Anyway, some factoids about youkai in general: most people can't see them. People with "high concentrations of spiritual energy," "psychics," or other "sensitives," can generally see or sense them. As with humans, there are all different kinds of youkai, from the ones that eat bugs and herbs to the ones that eat humans and other youkai. Some are mischievous, others curious, and still others are simply lonely. Whatever the case may be, they are almost always misunderstood. Because of negative stereotypes (like with humans) things that go bump in the night are automatically evil and scary. Well really, anything the general public can't see/hear is scary. That is, to normal humans, they're scary. To the people of Ikebukuro who deal with people like Celty and Shizuo on a daily basis, it's questionable.

Now some factoids about tengu, more specifically. Tengu are most commonly depicted as shinto/buddhist monks with a shakujo and one-toothed geta. Obviously, our character is female, so I saw it fit to change that to "miko." Usually they are depicted as being winged, and wearing read masks with large, phallic noses. This is because they are "bird men" so, you know, it's kind of like a beak. That said, they are able to shapeshift, much like Kitsune or Tanuki would, however, and can appear to be completely human (often impersonating monks to drive humans away from shrines.) In addition to this, it is said that they have power over wind, rain, and "mountain lights" that one can only assume is lightning. Furthermore, they are able to manipulate the minds of humans (go into their minds and literally drive them insane), use teleportation, telepathy, and even thought projection.

Like I said, totally and completely OP. This is why tengu are considered to be among the strongest of the youkai. I don't plan to use all of her powers, particularly teleportation, that's just ridiculous, but thought projection/manipulation is how I'm explaining her ability to make everyone think of her as "just another customer" in Russia Sushi, and how nobody noticed her before, or saw her as a "black shadow." (she actually spread that rumor herself, and since their memories were unclear, it was easy to imagine it.)

Anywhoo, enough with the blah blah that will probably be mentioned by Karisawa and Yumasaki again later, and on with the story~ Also, please note that this is knowledge as I know it. I honestly don't know all THAT much about tengu, which is why I'm studying Japanese. I figure that reading the untranslated, raw, historical "facts," I'll get more useful and accurate information than I will from Wikipedia. Just saying.

* * *

9:48 PM, Russia Sushi

While it was unusual for new clients to just approach him out of the blue like this, it was by no means a completely unheard of instance to Izaya Orihara, so he wasn't particularly surprised that she knew his name. If anything, it explained why she was talking to him in the first place. "Ah, so you've heard of me, have you?" He questioned, leaning back a bit.

"Do for me...? Yes, there are many things..." The strange miko murmured thoughtfully, almost as if she were talking to herself. "Thank you for making it so easy to find you, though I can't say I approve of your methods. That poor man is going to kill himself trying to kill you, you know."

"Ah, Shizu-chan? It's just a little game we play~ Not like either of us ever get seriously injured." Izaya told her with a small chuckle as he remembered all the times Shizuo had been hit by trucks due to Izaya's stellar parkour skills.

"You shouldn't fight. Fighting always bad. Make you hungry. Eat, eat sushi!" Simon scolded, overhearing this conversation as he came closer. He looked to the miko and asked, "You friend of Iza-ya? Iza-ya make fights. Bad fights. You eat sushi, too?"

With a small smirk, the miko told the strange Russian, "You talk funny. And I wouldn't call him my friend... At least, not yet..." A small, innocent smile crept across her face, and for a moment, she looked like a child who had found the toy of her dreams under the Christmas tree. "But I'll have some sushi... Whatever he's having is fine, just put it on his tab."

"I never offered to pay for you," Izaya reminded. Though he wasn't hurting for money, it was still a bit ridiculous for him to be expected to pay for a meal for someone he'd just met.

The miko's gaze returned to Izaya's as the massive Russian man made his way back into the kitchen, "It's rude to make a girl pay for her meal," She scolded gently, though she didn't seem particularly angry, "Though I can't really say I expect chivalry from someone like you..."

"Someone like me, huh? Tell me, just what did you look me up for?" Izaya asked, already rather bored of this conversation. He didn't appreciate being judged by people who had only just met him, though it was a rather common occurrence.

"Mmm, it wasn't you I was looking for, to be honest, but I must say, you've captivated me." The girl replied, being completely straightforward, "You are... much like a black hole. You know how black holes are born? It's said that when a star "dies," it creates an implosion that results in a black hole." She told him seriously.

"Uh-huh, fascinating," Izaya mumbled, completely losing interest in her as he fiddled with his chopsticks.

Ignoring his disinterest, the miko continued, "As a star, you created constellations, drawing lines between certain individuals of particular interest to you, tying them together with a thread only you could weave. And then, just as they begin to look like the pretty pictures you've drawn are naturally occurring in the night sky, you pull them into your void. But it's not as simple as that, not like a hurricane... No, you play with them first. Twirl them around your little finger, stretching and distorting them, as well as the webs you've woven, until the image becomes so tangled and unrecognizable that you simply become bored with it and consume everything, with no personal gain nor loss." Though Izaya had seemed bored, he had still been listening, and this last bit seemed to grab his attention. His gaze met hers as a grin crept across her lips, "That's why I love you so much, Izaya Orihara. You fascinate me. I, I am the astronomer, watching all of this unfold before my eyes in real time, with no real way nor desire to influence the living artwork before me. Aren't human's just so delightfully entertaining~?"

Izaya chuckled, "I might come to like you after all, Miko-chan. I didn't think you would have time or interest in things like astronomy, given your occupation."

"I never once said that I was a miko..." The girl said softly, brushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Come to think of it, her nails were awfully long and sharp... "And I have plenty of time on my hands, so I research various subjects on a whim. But that's not why I'm here, nor are you, as fascinating as you are. I do plan to stick around and see more of you."

"Is that so? Then tell me, Fake Miko-chan, what brought you to Ikebukuro?" Izaya questioned, sitting back as their food was served. He had momentarily forgotten that he was buying her dinner.

There was silence as the miko waited for Simon to leave before she said softly, "A rumor... Of a Black Motorbike."

"Ah, the Black Bike?" The informant found it amusing, the amount of similar interests they had. Between humans and Celty, well... "Well you certainly have the right town, but I'm not entirely sure now is the best time for a girl like you to go looking for her. There've been some stranger than usual things going on here. Namely large flying objects with a shadow-lady behind them."

"So I've seen." The miko said softly. After a moment, a smile broke out on her face as she burst into almost musical laughter. "Isn't it beautiful? The way things are playing out, I mean? Oh, this is going to be fun. Izzy-chan, we're going to have so much fun~"

Izaya couldn't really say much about his new nickname. It was true that he went around giving others strange nicknames, but he wasn't used to anyone other than Karisawa and his sisters calling him anything other than "Izaya" or "Orihara." It's a bit disorienting when you're played by your own game. In any case, Izaya was, by no means, stupid. He was able to keep up with her implications, though it really didn't make much sense. "You were behind the "Lady of the Night" incidents?" He asked, leaning closer to her and lowering his voice. If this was true and he could confirm it, he wouldn't want to let such valuable information leak. After all, he was in the business of selling information.

"That was my handiwork~" The girl replied proudly, "I love my precious humans, so when I see you an Heiwajima going at it, well... I get upset. I love you both so much, I don't want to see you hurt~ Or the innocent bystanders, for that matter." She poked at her food, not seeming to have much of an interest in it. "Anyway, since the "Lady of the Night" as you call her is a non-issue, I'd like to ask a favor."

Izaya heaved a sigh, "Right back to business just like that, eh? I suppose I con't blame you... Well, information on the Black Bike doesn't come cheap, and since you're making me pay for your food, I'm assuming you don't have that much cash on you."

With a shrug and an innocent smile, she purred softly, "You seem like a reasonable guy~ I'm sure we can work out a deal. Besides that, I know you aren't hurting for money..."

Raising a brow, Izaya contemplated this. She knew he had money, she knew his name and occupation... Just what was she? Some sort of stalker? "What might that deal be?" He questioned, almost afraid of what she had to say, though of course, he didn't show it.

"Well, for one thing... I can give you the location of your most beloved object of your twisted affections~ Tell me, when was the last time you looked at it? Or should I say _her?" _Though she was saying it in a roundabout way, probably for privacy's sake as they were in a public place, it was clear to Izaya what she was talking about. The head. Celty's head. He hadn't really taken it out much since he got it, deciding that keeping it hidden was best, anyway, but...

Keeping his cool composure, the man asked, "How... did you know about that?"

The miko laughed her musical laugh again and replied, "Did you think I would confront you without doing my homework, first? I followed you to your apartment in Shinjuku and noticed that something was... amiss. So when you left, I did a bit of hunting around, and, low and behold~ Of course I couldn't waste an opportunity for blackmail like that. And something hidden so well must be an object truly dear to your heart, right?" It was almost condescending, the way she said this, but there was just a touch of curiosity and excitement in her voice that was rather... disturbing.

"What do you mean you noticed something was amiss?" Izaya wondered aloud. From any outsider's perspective, it was just another apartment complex. Nothing particularly strange or off about it, and the exterior- and anything that could be seen from the outside- of his apartment was standard fare, nothing too questionable.

"Well you see, I... am not a miko." She said softly, "Finish eating and I'll explain. It's more fun if I show you myself, rather than just talking about it~" She teased.

"So I take it you aren't going to eat the ootoro I just bought you." Izaya asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. She had been eyeing him with far more of a predatory glare than she had her food.

The woman grinned and asked, "Aren't humans spectacular~?" With this said, she stood and told Izaya, "I'll meet you in West Gate Park. We can further discuss our... terms... there. Most people will be headed home by this hour, anyway.

* * *

11:37 PM, West Gate (Exit) Park

A girl dressed as a miko sat in silence on a park bench, twirling a Shakujo between her fingers. It was a clear, and rather nice night to be out, though most people were headed home to go to bed by now. Of course there were still plenty of others wandering about, but she didn't mind them much. She wouldn't be there much longer, anyway. With a bit of an excited squeal, she tried to contain her shouting as she said, "This is just so exciting~! I don't know why I stayed on that damn mountain for so long~ This is just too much fun! I can't take it~" She flopped down so that she was laying on the bench, the arm holding her shakujo draped over the side of it. It was apparent now that her loose miko garb was actually some lovely curves, comparable to Anri's, though not quite as noticeable in her choice of clothing. Of course, in a city like Ikebukuro, one couldn't see many stars, so she closed her eyes in a moment of sheer glee and imagined the galaxy she was observing, the one that she was now visiting. No longer a mere astronomer, she was becoming a star herself, and she couldn't wait to see what would become of this transformation. With a happy sigh, she opened her eyes to see the very person the "black hole" of her vision looking down at her.

"I thought maybe you were dead from seafood allergies." Izaya explained calmly, in case she thought it strange that he was just staring at her like that. The girl, in one swift movement, rolled off of the bench, but somehow managed to land on her feet and straighten up without her hands or body touching the ground for even a moment.

"I am very much alive, thanks to you~" She replied cheerfully as she stepped closer to him. "Ne, ne, Izzy-chan~ Do you want to see my world?" She asked, taking both of his hands in hers. Though she was excited, her tone managed to maintain a serious air, and Izaya couldn't help but wonder.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "Then you'll give it back?"

"I'll take you to it~" The miko replied gleefully. "To be honest, I felt bad leaving it out and exposed to the elements as it is... I'm glad she's going back home." She paused thoughtfully before adding, "Even if you aren't her body, at least I can know she's safe with you, for the time being. Anyway, I'm sure you're anxious to see her again, so~" With a swift movement, the fake miko slipped around behind Izaya, and embraced him from behind, one arm holding high on his chest, and the other around his waist, her hand clutching her Shakujo. Naturally, Izaya hadn't been expecting this, but he had learned to keep his composure in situations such as these before, so he didn't react much. "Now then, let's get going, shall we~?" She held him tight to her. She was surprisingly strong, despite Izaya's initial impressions of her, though of course, it was hard to judge muscle size under such loose clothing. He took note of the fact that his arms and legs were unbound, making it possible for him to resist if it came to that. Was it intentional? He could not be sure, until, "Promise you won't freak out on me," She murmured. Because she was only a few inches taller than Izaya, her mouth was just about in line with his ears, so when she spoke, she was literally talking right into his ear. The closeness made Izaya a bit insecure, but he nodded nonetheless, and once he did, he felt his feet lift off the ground.

At first, he thought that she was going to pick him up and throw him, like Shizuo would throw a vending machine, but when her grip didn't cease, he realized there was more to it than that. Why would she be holding him like _this_ if she was going to throw him? It was then that he noticed that the blotchy, outlined shadows that had been previously obstructing his view of the lighted city were gone. Wait, something was wrong. Those blotches... Were those trees? He looked down and realized that, not only were his feet off the ground, but they were in fact, several meters into the air.

"Tell me, Izzy-chan~ I heard it's been man's dream since antiquity to be able to fly, free of worldly boundaries... How does it feel?" The voice in his ear purred as he felt himself suddenly lurch forward. Yes, he was now parallel to the ground, high above most of the busy city's buildings.

"I don't understand." Izaya said simply, giving up on his know-it-all act for the time being. This was something that he simply could not explain, and, as he hadn't really had any interest in mythology with the exception of Dullahans and Valkyries, he had never heard, or even thought about, anything like this.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not a miko... No, in all honesty, I'm not even human." The girl said softly. The way she spoke was enough to send shivers down the spine of an average man, but as an information broker, he was used to all kinds of weirdos. Still, the words she were saying were disturbing in themselves. "I am... what is known as a tengu. Shapeshifters who are best known for their wings and their ability to manipulate weather conditions. Izaya, you know the reason I was able to find that head? Because I could _feel_ it calling to me. I suppose you could call it a sixth sense. Supernatural entities just sort of "know" when others are nearby. I got curious and started poking around..." Now that they were parallel to the ground, Izaya understood why she had spread her arms out as she had. Her flapping seemed to impact their movements much more now than when they were just going straight up.

"Won't people see us up here?" Izaya wondered aloud, watching the city below him, going on with their lives as if absolutely nothing was happening.

"No, they won't see us... You needn't worry about a thing. Just enjoy yourself. The wind in your hair, the weightlessness... It truly is blissful~"

Thinking for a moment, Izaya murmured, "They're just going on with their lives like it's nothing... They have no idea anything is happening, that we're watching them right now."

The girl smirked, holding Izaya a little tighter, as she was getting a little cold, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are," He agreed with a small smile, not really minding the close proximity of the other as much now that they were on the subject of humans. But of course, as soon as he had settled into that topic, it changed again.

"I'm impressed. You aren't freaking out at the news that I'm a tengu," The fake miko murmured, "Doesn't it disturb you?"

With a chuckle, Izaya replied, "I keep a living head in my livingspace, there's the Black Bike and Shizu-chan... Overall, at the end of the day, nothing seems unusual when you're in Ikebukuro. You could tell me that you're a zombie after my brain and I'd tell you to get in line."

"... Seriously? There are such things?"

"It was a joke," The informant muttered as they came to land on the roof of a fairly tall building, though not quite as massive as Sunshine 60. The woman released him and made her way to a wooden crate near the center of the roof, extracting from it a head in a jar.

"As promised~" She said in a sing-song tone as she held it out for Izaya. Naturally, he opened the jar to touch her, in case it was a fake, but the head was warm, a real, living head.

Though he wouldn't usually give away information for free like this, he felt that since she had kept her promise, shared her secret, and shown him a side of the city that would have been otherwise impossible to see, she had earned an answer or two. Besides that, if he didn't tell her, she might tell other people about the head. "So what did you want to know about the Black Bike?" He asked, holding the jar awkwardly against his chest. "If you can sense paranormal things, you should have no trouble finding it to ask questions yourself."

The miko shrugged, "But then this little excursion would have been pointless. I want to have fun with Izzy-chan~" It almost sounded like she was teasing him, but she was, in fact, serious. Now that they had landed, Izaya could see the instrument she had been using to defy gravity. Less of an instrument and more of a muscle, really. Two almost angelic, black feathers wings had sprouted from her back. They were massive, about half a foot taller than she was when they were folded in, and about the same width as her as well. It was truly a magnificent sight, but what was, perhaps, even more interesting was the face that it hadn't torn her clothes at all. "Besides, I don't want to frighten the Biker... I thought that if I got someone who knows her to call her out, maybe she would be less hesitant about talking to me. As an informant and the owner of her head, I figured you probably had some contact with her. Be a dear?"

Izaya didn't seem in the slightest bit surprised that this tengu knew that he'd been in contact with Celty, though he did find it interesting that a tengu knew so much about a Celtic faerie. "Let me bring this head home first, then I'll introduce you. I've been meaning to visit Shinra, anyway." He replied. She probably had already tracked down where Celty lived, so the fact that he was "giving away her location" wouldn't really matter.

"Okay~" The girl said happily, beaming.

"But, before that... You never told me your name." The man reminded, only just remembering this himself. It was difficult to introduce someone when he didn't even know her name.

"Well that's... because I don't have a name. Youkai are given names by their masters, and since I don't have a master or a contract, well... I don't have a name. Ah, but that's not to say that just anyone could become my master! I don't think you would be able to form the contract, Izzy-chan, but I mean, you're welcome to try it. I honestly don't even know how it works... Heheh~" She said this honestly, though she had a bit of an awkward tone.

Not having much of an interest in mythology, or knowing what this "contract" consisted of, Izaya decided against it for the time being, "You know where I live, right? Think you can take me there?"

"Of course!"

* * *

1:!8 AM, Shinra's Apartment

"Won't they be sleeping?" The girl questioned softly, standing behind Izaya. Though she had seemed bold and confident when she approached him, she now looked rather nervous and almost shy. She wasn't used to being around humans so much. Her wings had retracted back into her body, so she looked just as she had when they first met. Totally human, just an out of place miko.

"Nah, they're awake," Izaya replied, ringing the doorbell incessantly, "Though I can't guarantee the one you're looking for is home, if you make friends with Shinra, it won't be long before he flaunts her to you. Creepy man that he is."

It was mere moments after he said this when the door swung open and an agitated man in a labcoat scolded, "Izaya! Stop that!" He playfully smacked his 'friend's' hand away from the doorbell, though he made no move to let him in. From where Shinra was standing, he really couldn't see the tengu, who was doing her best to make herself invisible (without truly concealing herself) behind Izaya. "We weren't expecting you... And it's rude to come to someone's house unannounced at this hour, anyway. Go home!" He made a "shooing" gesture at Izaya, who, knowing full well that he hadn't woken the doctor up on his own and that he would usually have been allowed inside right know, pushed past the doctor.

There was only one explaination. "Shizu-chan, good to see you!" Izaya greeted the man who was sitting at the table, broken porcelain stabbing into his hands.

The tengu, who had been left behind, scurried up behind Izaya and clung to the back of his jacket nervously, her eyes darting around wildly like a trapped animal. Shinra, the only one who had seen the woman, blinked at the sight. "What's this, Orihara-kun? Did you actually manage to land yourself a girlfriend?"

Shizuo, who had been about to pick up Shinra's refrigerator, paused when he heard this. He couldn't hit a girl, even if she was with the flea. "That's impossible." He mumbled, forcing himself to calm down. Thankfully, Celty was there, patting his shoulder reassuringly, which made the process much easier.

"Ah, no, no, it's not like that.." Izaya deftly pulled away from her and placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arm's length in such a way that she physically could not hide behind him. "What are you playing shy for now? You're the one that wanted to come here so damn bad."

"B-but..." She whimpered, averting her gaze, not really wanting to explain her shyness in front of so many people.

"A miko? How traditional..." Shizuo marveled, looking at her. "But you really shouldn't get involved with that guy. He's nothing but the very definition of trouble."

"...He's my black hole..." She murmured softly, not bothering to look up. Izaya was pretty much the only one close enough to hear her, anyway.

Trying to break the awkwardness, Shinra asked, "So what's up? She doesn't look particularly unhealthy..." He stepped closer to get a better look at her.

The tengu flinched, but didn't struggle too much against Izaya's grip. "No, I... I wanted to meet... Celty-san..." She had heard the name a few times before when she was following the black bike, who hadn't seemed to notice her.

Shinra glared daggers at Izaya who shrugged guiltily, "It's not my fault! She already knew where you lived, it was just a matter of time... She didn't want the Black Bike to get nervous and run away if she approached directly." The tengu nodded in agreement with this, now extremely grateful to Izaya for coming along.

"If anything, she'd be running faster the second she saw that flea if she weren't trapped in her own home," Shizuo scoffed, "You've done your job, so go home now before I kill you!"

"N-no... I..."

"Aww, Shizu-chan, don't be jealous~ I was just doing her a favor is all~" Izaya jeered, stepping closer to Shizuo as he let go of the girl. She was about to follow him when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Shinra.

"Don't mind them. They fight like a cat and mouse, but they won't do too much damage with you here. Neither of them like hurting women... As much as they hate each other, I don't think it'll get out of hand." He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose and added, "My name is Kishitani Shinra. You said you were looking for Celty? May I ask why?"

"Because.. We're the same..." There was a bit of commotion behind them, things being thrown, but she was ignoring it, "I just wanted to get to know her, is all... I thought that maybe... We could be good friends, since we have a lot in common..."

"What do you have in common with her, may I ask?" Shinra pried, but she refused to answer this question. She'd tell Celty herself, but not Shinra. If people were to find out about her, well... It wouldn't be good. She might not to be able to watch the humans like she so enjoyed. Deciding that he wasn't going to get anything more out of her, Shinra led her into the kitchen, where Celty was trying desperately to keep the two from doing too much damage to the apartment, it's contents, or each other. "Celty! Why don't you take this girl to the spare room? She said she wants to talk to you about something. Ah, what is your name, might I ask? I'm afraid Izaya got so distracted, he forgot to introduce us properly."

She winced, not really knowing how to answer that, but Izaya stepped in to save her. "Nakatsu Tsubataiyou~ She doesn't like to say it because she thinks it sounds silly. I think it's cute~" Izaya replied for her before resuming his battle with Shizuo.

"It certainly is different, but it's not a bad name," Shinra said softly as Celty approached them. Just as the two women were about to walk off together, Izaya ducked out of Shizuo's reach.

"Looks like that's my cue~ I'll play with you later, Shizu-chan!" With this, he followed the girls. The fake miko grabbed his hand, grateful for his company and thanked him softly.

Once the three were out of sight, Shinra sat down at the table with Shizuo, "Well now, isn't that something?" He murmured to the still fuming blonde. Things were certainly getting interesting.

[You didn't have to follow us, Izaya. She wanted to talk to "me" not "us." Even Shinra knows when to butt out.] Celty scolded, holding her PDA out for him.

"Ahh, but that's no fun. Besides, Tsu-chan wants me here~" He gestured to their still interlocked hands as proof.

There was a pause before Celty typed, directed Tsubataiyou now, "You should really find someone better to morally support you. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I..." The tengu took a deep breath and seemed to regain most of her lost confidence, "I wanted to be friends..." Realizing how weird that sounded, she quickly added, "Because we have so much in common! Because... Because the humans can see us, even though we're not really one of them... That is... They only see me when I want them to, but..."

"See, Celty? How could I, as an informant, miss out on a conversation like this?" Izaya teased as the tengu released his hand.

"It's nothing you didn't already know," She murmured under her breath, "Izzy-chan's nosiness knows no boundaries."

* * *

Okay, long ass name, I know. Tsubataiyou for a reason. "Tsuba" shortened version of "Tsubasa" meaning wings, "taiyou" meaning sun. Nakatsu is the last name of a character in Hana-Kimi that I un-creatively borrowed. And I googled those names and meanings, so they may not be the most accurate, but... Whatever. That's why I went with Tsubataiyou. Which is a very long and difficult name to type, so from now on it's going to be "Tsuba-chan" unless she's being introduced to someone. (Even when I'm referring to her out of quotations. I'm lazy and my keyboard is sucky, leave me alone)

That said, YAY! Now we know why "Constellations!" She'll probably continue to refer to him as her "Black Hole" and I may change Izaya's nickname for her to "Taiyou" in response to her calling him black hole. "Fine then, you're a sun!" kind of mentality. Tsu-chan is intended to be revenge for calling him Izzy-chan, but... I'm going to make Tsu-chan stick with everyone. Try saying "Tsubataiyou-chan" ten times fast, then try saying "Tsu-chan" ten times fast and you'l know where I'm coming from.


	3. Creepy Stalker Girl

OH RIGHT! I forgot to mention that Tsubataiyou is not "really" her name. At least, as of right now. No contract was formed between them, it was just Izaya helping her out. It's unclear if he forgot the contract, he knew more than we initially thought him to, or he was curious to see what would happen. Regardless, her "nickname" is now Nakatsu Tsubataiyou.

* * *

[I'm not quite sure what you mean by that.] Celty admitted, ignoring Izaya almost completely.

"I mean, how you're a Dullahan, I'm a tengu... I'm sorry if that seems too forward of me to say," She bowed her head slightly in apology.

To explain how Tsubataiyou knew so much, Izaya provided, "Tsu-chan is quite the little stalker~ She's been watching both of us for quite a while now."

The tengu nodded, "I've been watching you and Izzy-chan for a few weeks... I'm sorry, I should properly introduce myself. I'm the one behind the mysterious "Lady of the Night" incidents. I came to Ikebukuro because I heard rumors about a "headless biker" who rode a black motorbike which made no engine sounds, and occasionally brayed like a horse... When I came, I knew you had to be a Dullahan, and I could sense you right away... I'm surprised you can't sense me as well."

Celty sighed inwardly. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Back when she had her head, she could sense other paranormal entities. [It's because I lost my head. Actually... If you can sense things like I can, maybe you can help me find it! Have you sensed anything else like me?] She asked, suddenly excited about this new possibility.

Remaining completely composed, the tengu shook her head, "No, nothing unusual. Well, that's not entirely true..." Izaya was a bit nervous, though he didn't show it outwardly. Even so,he had his hand on the switchblade in his pocket, ready to attack if she said the wrong things. "I mean, I've sensed some lost souls and some other things, but nothing similar to you. You stand out a lot... Probably because you're foreign. There is one particular thing that concerns me, but it seems it hasn't caused any deaths recently, so... I suppose I'll just have to monitor the situation for now. Regardless, I'm sure she's not thrilled to know I'm in town."

[I'm sorry, but could you tell me a little more about yourself? I don't know what a tengu is.] Though she was disappointed, she couldn't really blame the tengu for failing to notice what she had been searching for for over twenty years. Maybe the soul in her head was dead, after all, or so dormant it was only faintly present.

"Well I'm... I suppose the easiest way is just to show you." The miko backed up a bit, and suddenly, a pair of black, feathered wings sprouted from her back, going right through her shirt without so much as a tear. "There's really not much to tell you other than the fact that I'm a shape shifter... And I can manipulate minds... And I'm obviously really strong. Oh, and I can use the power of wind and summon storms. Watch this~" She turned to Izaya, who was edging around her in an attempt to play with her wings. Holding her shakujo out toward him, a sudden gust of wind seemed to come from absolutely no where, pinning him against the wall with a force much like that of a wind tunnel. "Ahahaha~ Izzy-chan's face is all stretched out~" She didn't keep this up for long, releasing Izaya and turning back to Celty, playing with her Shakujo.

"That... wasn't funny." Izaya grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, which had hit the wall the hardest.

"Neither is messing with my wings~" The woman replied lightheartedly, "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, Izzy-chan~"

"Message received."

[That's incredible!] Celty admired, [I can use shadows to do... Well, just about anything, really. I suppose we do have a lot in common~"

The tengu smiled at this, "We do," She agreed, "That's why I wanted so badly to meet you... I'm going to be staying around here... Well, here and Shinjuku, when I'm watching Izzy-chan... For a while. I don't know how long yet, but I'd love to get to know you better!"

[Ah, right! What's your number?] Celty asked, assuming this would be the easiest way to communicate.

"Umm... Well... I don't really have a phone. Or a computer. Or a house..." The miko admitted, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

Even Izaya was surprised by this, "I knew you didn't have much money, but I didn't know you were _that_ broke." He marveled, looking at her.

"Mmm, yep. It's hard to get a job without a name- Ah, Celty-san, Tsubataiyou isn't my real name, it's a nickname Izzy-chan gave me just now. But since I don't have a name or any kind of background or anything, it's hard to get a job, you know? I'm not sure I really want one, anyway. I'd rather just watch the humans~"

[She sounds like you, Izaya.] Celty typed, [I'd offer for you to stay here, but you can't stay indefinitely without helping pay.]

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant!" The tengu waved her hands, "No, no, I wasn't looking for pity... I don't mind it, really. I'm used to sleeping under the stars, or in shrines when it's rainy. I'm just telling you so you know... I really don't have any of that stuff, so face-to-face is the only kind of communication we can have."

With an agitated sigh, Izaya pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to the girl, "Here, it's a spare, anyway. You can stay at my place for a while. I'm sure I can find a job for you~"

[Is it just me, or did that sound creepy?]

"No, that was definitely creepy, coming from Izzy-chan." The tengu accepted the phone anyway, "Thank you very much, though, Izaya. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Aww, you're flattering me~ Don't mention it, Tsu-chan. Anything for my biggest fan~" Izaya replied with a grin, "Anyway, we should go before Shinra gets his undies in a bunch about us hogging Celty." Tsu-chan nodded and llinked her arm with Izaya's, smiling brightly. Celty couldn't help but shake her helmet at the pair. Though she was happy to have another friend, it was still weird to see someone actually getting along with Izaya.

"Well, we'll see you later, Shizu-chan~"

"Yes, see you around, Shizu-chan~" The two bid their adieus as they made their way to the door.

"Aaagh, you too? Don't fill her head with stupid things, Izaya!" Shizuo scolded, doing his best to refrain from destroying Shinra's apartment.

Shinra led them outside and stood in the doorway for a while, "I must admit, you scared me at first, Orihara-kun. I thought you'd managed to get a girl pregnant. The thought of you being a father is terrifying, to say the least."

Tsu-chan blushed, "It... It's not like that..."

"She's just a fan of mine~" Izaya assured Shinra, "Though I think the thought of you being a father is far more frightening. After seeing how you turned out from Shingen's parenting... I'm not sure how normal any child of yours would turn out."

"Especially with Celty, since she's, you know..." The tengu agreed softly. "Anyway, um... Thank you for your hospitality!" She bowed slightly to Shinra, who seemed confused.

"You weren't here all that long..." He reminded, but she didn't seem to be listening.

Izaya glanced over his shoulder and said to Tsu-chan, "Come on, let's get out of here before it gets any later. If we don't get to bed early, we won't be able to watch the morning commute~"

"Ah! The morning commute!" Seemingly excited about this boring, everyday routine for most people, she followed Izaya out of the apartment. Once on the steps, Izaya stopped expectantly. "This isn't one of those fancy alligator things, is it?"

"You mean escalator? No. It's not an escalator," Izaya replied, slightly amused by the childish language. "I thought you would fly us back."

"Oh, that... Ne~ My wings are tired. They'll be too sore to do anything tomorrow if I fly any more. Especially carrying someone. Besides, this time of night all the drunks are out~" Tsu-chan reminded, beaming. "Silly, stupid humans~"

Though he was somewhat annoyed by the lack of a free ride, Izaya nodded and continued down the stairs.

* * *

2:43 AM, Izaya's Apartment

"I should apologize, I'm not used to having overnight guests, so... I hope you won't mind sleeping on the couch." Izaya said with a yawn, leading the woman inside.

The tengu shivered a bit, "I wouldn't mind it much, but... Celty-chan's head is in here. Sleeping in the same room as a living, bodyless head is downright creepy, to say the least."

"What, you can't even see her!" Izaya mused, glancing at the bookshelf where said head was hidden. "I don't have a guest room or anything, so... You can sleep on the floor in my room, but that seems even creepier."

The tengu seemed to consider this for a moment before suggesting, "Or, or... YOU could sleep out here with the creepy head while I sleep in your nice cozy bed~!"

"That's not happening. I need to get a good night's sleep." Izaya mumbled, rather sleepy. "You're the freeloader, be grateful for what you get."

"But I'm the guest. _AND_ I'm a girl!" She pointed out, seeming much more awake that Izaya.

"You can hardly be considered such," Izaya retorted with a yawn. Before she could complain, he said, "You know what? Fine, we'll _share_ the bed if you're that desperate. It's plenty big enough for us to spread out anyway."

"Ohh~ how forward of you~" Tsu-chan teased, but when she received a glare from Izaya, she quickly added, "I know, I know it's not like that,.. I just like to tease you... That reminds me, I forgot to give Celty-chan the number of this... phone?" She held the item in question up, uncertain about it. Of course she'd seen the humans with them before, but.. As for how to go about using it, she had no idea.

"Oh, that? Her number should already be in there. I'll show you how to use it tomorrow." Izaya mumbled, making his way to his room. He considered locking the door before she could get in, but knew that it wouldn't end well for him. There was no way for him to fight back against her powers, or even run away. Just as he got inside, she closed the door behind him, still standing outside.

"Let me know when you've changed," She called through the door. After all, the man deserved privacy in his own home, especially if he was letting her stay with him.

Izaya quickly changed into his pajamas and opened the door to let her in, "You didn't have to wait, you know."

"I didn't want to be rude..." She murmured, stepping inside and crawling onto the bed, still dressed as a miko.

"...Not that I mind, but... You're really going to wear that to bed?" Izaya asked, approaching her.

"Well I don't exactly have any other clothes... I got this from a local priestess who was devoured by a demon. I managed to wash the blood off, but it still smells like it." She looked down at her arm, remembering the way the outfit had looked when she had first obtained it. "Before that I was usually in a Tanuki form, so clothes weren't an issue at all."

Izaya sighed, "Guess I'll have to take you shopping tomorrow, too. You owe me an awful lot already, and it's only been a few hours." With this, he began rummaging through his well-organized drawers and pulled out a set of pajamas that matched his own. "I don't know how well these will fit you, but at least they don't smell like blood."

She blinked and stared at the outfit he offered her. They were rather plain, button-down pajamas, but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was his generosity and general attitude towards her. Would he go so far out of his way for a 'normal' girl? Why did he care? Nonetheless, she accepted the pajamas, "Thank you..." She murmured, turning around to change. Though Izaya didn't leave the room, he at least had the decency to look away. He got into bed and rolled on his side, facing away from her.

The two lie side by side, about 6 inches between them, in silence for several minutes until Izaya finally fell asleep. His breathing evened out and his body relaxed... And Tsu-chan, who had been watching him the whole time, smiled to herself. "My cute little black hole... You just don't realize how much I love you." With this, she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Thank you, Izaya," She whispered before she, too, gave in to sleep.

* * *

Creepy? Maybe a little. Anyway, I haven't been nagging because I didn't really think I'd have to, but... Please review. Reviews encourage me to keep writing because it shows that people are reading and care about the story. And I'm usually pretty good about responding to reviews. Anonymous I'll do in A/N's, but for the most part, private messages for signed reviews unless it's a question that I think should be answered publicly.

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far! I'm thinking about including Mairu and Kururi and would like to hear your opinions about that. It might be too many people, but... I dunno. They're just so nutty. Next person she'll meet is Namie, though. Then probably the Raira kids, followed closely by Dotachin's gang. Don't hold me to that order, especially since the chatroom is going to be a part of this. She might meet Mikado online before she meets him in person, I'm just not sure. Same with Anri, though I think it'd be more fun to meet her online first~ anyway, moving right along... Review please!


	4. Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

7:00 AM, Izaya's Apartment

Tsu-chan woke with a start when a blaring alarm went off from somewhere on the other side of Izaya, who she was clinging tightly to. Izaya groaned and turned the alarm off before it dawned on him how uncomfortably close Tsu-chan was. "What, you've never heard an alarm clock before?"

"Were you trying to scare me?" She countered, finally releasing him. and backing off.

"No, no, that's not what it's for. They're meant to wake you up so you don't miss work or... whatever else you might miss. I set it so I can get ready for work and watch the morning commute~" Izaya rolled out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. "Right, I need to take you shopping some time today, too." He remarked, remembering that she was wearing his pajamas. "Well, we can take care of that later. I've got an appointment with someone from Awakusu-kai this afternoon, so that takes priority." He tossed a pair of black jeans and a black v-neck onto the bed beside her, "You can wear those for now, since you seem to fit in my clothes rather nicely." He yawned and made his way into the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes for himself. He didn't even offer for her to use the shower first. Did tengu shower? It didn't matter. He began his morning ritual and left Tsubataiyou rubbing her eyes on the bed.

"Humans use this torture device on themselves on a regular basis? How strange..." She murmured, looking down at the clothing she'd been offered. Rather than put it on, she began to think out loud. Of course, Izaya wouldn't hear her anyway over the sound of the shower. "Awakusu-kai? I've heard of them before... Aren't they some sort of Yakuza organization? How scary~ Izzy-chan knows all sorts of people." She smiled a bit and dressed herself before wandering into his living area/office. Looking out over the city, she could see cars and pedestrians cramming the streets. Coming or going, it didn't matter. Everyone was headed somewhere.

Izaya joined her shortly after, a damp towel still hanging over his shoulders, "Did I miss anything?" He asked as he gazed out the window with her.

"Nothing much... Well, a kid in a junior high uniform almost got hit by a truck, that was entertaining. He was probably late for school." She smirked and turned away from the window, "But what am I going to do when you're busy with the Awakusu-kai? How boring..."

"You could follow Celty around. Granted, she doesn't usually go out much during the day, so you'd probably be subjected to a one-sided love fest." Izaya offered, chuckling as he thought of her watching Shinra throw himself at Celty.

Tsu-chan considered this, then shook her head, "If it's Celty, then it's no fun... Celty's not exactly human, and I've seen human and youkai one-sided love fests. It's always boring and the human always ends up hurt. Physically."

"That describes it pretty well, actually," Izaya agreed, still smirking, "Well... How much do you know about computers? There's plenty to do online. I could bring you into the chat room. Oh, and the Dollars." With this said, he turned away from the traffic and sat down in his beloved spinny chair. "Here, you can use the laptop." He offered, opening it up and turning it on for her. She dragged the chair usually reserved for clients around to his side of the desk and sat down with the laptop.

"I doubt anyone will be online now except maybe Setton- who's Celty, by the way." He logged in himself and saw that Setton was indeed online. He then leaned over Tsu-chan and entered the web address on the laptop. "Make up a username." He told her before chatting idly with the one called "Setton."

"What's a username?"

"See how when I type something and hit "enter" it says the name "Kanra" before what I typed? That's because my username is Kanra. It's what people will know you as. Like Celty is Setton." He explained, rather bored. Explaining things like this wasn't much fun.

"I see..." She quickly entered a username and made up a password. Once confirming it, she was officially logged in.

-Kouki has entered the chatroom-

Setton: Oh? A new face? How rare!

Kanra: Welcome~

"Seriously? Kouki? That's a guy's name." Izaya chided, rolling his eyes.

"Well you call yourself "Kanra-chan..." I'd say you have no room to talk." Tsu-chan reminded, "Anyway, you're the one that started calling me "Tsubataiyou," I thought Kouki was fitting."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that-"

[PM Mode] Setton: Did you invite Kouki-san?

[PM Mode] Kanra: Something like that~

[PM Mode] Setton: ?

[PM Mode] Kanra: Kouki's sitting right next to me. Try to be entertaining

"What have you been meaning to ask?"

Kouki: Thank you. Kanra-san invited me, but to be honest, I'm pretty new to computers and the internet, so I apologize if I mess anything up.

Kanra: It'd be hard to mess this up unless you were trying.

Setton: Yeah. Hacking or spamming.

Kouki: Hacking? Spamming? I don't understand...

Kanra: Noob.

Kouki: What's that?

Setton: =_=;

"Seriously? You don't even know what a- ah, never mind, it's not important anyway. What I wanted to ask was about that name. You were saying something before about a name being a contract for you or something." Izaya reminded.

"Ah, yes, but what happened last night... Tsubataiyou isn't my real name, if you're concerned that you made a contract with me accidentally. It's a nickname. To be honest, I don't think you could name me if you tried."

Kanra: Well, look at the time. I gotta go, I'll leave you two love birds alone~

Kouki: Lovebirds? What are you getting at?

-Kanra has left the chatroom-

Setton: ... That was cruel, even for Kanra. Oh well, I've nothing better to do. I guess I might as well teach you the basics of the computer and the internet. I was in your shoes once too, after all.

Kouki: Really?! Thank you, Setton-san!

"Why don't you go chat with Setton in my room? Oh, and the Dollars... The password is baccano, you can ask Setton how to get to the site." Izaya tried to shoo her into his room before- too late. He heard a key turn in the lock of the door to his apartment and turned around. "Namie! Just in time to make me some coffe~"

"Oh, hello Izaya's bitch." Tsu-chan greeted, bowing slightly.

Izaya couldn't help but burst into laughter, "She's not my bitch, she's my _secretary_." He corrected, "Where'd you even get such an idea?"

"She's always here and running errands for you and stuff, so..."

"I'm sorry, _who are you?_" Namie asked harshly, doing her best to remain calm as she told herself that this girl didn't matter, that Seiji was the only important person in her life.

Izaya smirked and replied proudly, "My stalker~ I didn't even know I was being stalked, that's how good she is."

"...Stalker? Who would want to stalk you?" Namie wondered aloud, staring at the strange girl. Come to think of it, weren't those Izaya's clothes?

"Someone just as twisted as me, of course," Izaya replied, patting Tsu-chan, who was still chatting with Celty, on the head. "But never mind her. Coffee!"

Namie rolled her eyes as she began to make her boss some coffee before he threatened to dock her pay. "You know, most people are disturbed and horrified when they find out they have stalkers." She said pointedly. It was true, of course, but Izaya wasn't "most people."

"I don't see it as creepy, seeing as I have to do it fairly often for work, anyway. I see it as more of... a hobby. At least, for me it is. To be stalked by someone can be a blessing or a curse. Either the person is gathering information on you that's only going to hurt you in the long run, or they admire you so much they just can't take their eyes off of you. Isn't that flattering? Stalkers are flattering~ You see, Namie, this means I have fans!"

"Fan. You have _a_ fan." The tengu, who had, in fact, been listening the whole time, said this softly as she brushed Izaya's hand away. "The stupid teenage girls you bend to your will don't count, by the way. You can't count a toy as a fan, even children know that."

Namie raised a brow as she served Izaya his coffee, "Toys? She certainly shares your value of human life."

Tsu-chan shot her a glare and said bluntly, "I love humans, I truly do... But I hate drones that mindlessly obey orders. If I wanted a toy soldier, I'd get a toy soldier." She then turned her attention to Izaya and added, "I don't like her. I'll be in your room. Let me know when something interesting happens." With this said, she stood and left the two in silence.

Namie looked to her boss and told him, "You attract the strangest people."

With a chuckle, Izaya agreed, "It's a curse, really. But I can't say I mind it. Keeps things interesting. At any rate, she'll be staying here for a while, so try to avoid creeping her out with your brother fetish."

"It's not a fetish!" Namie snapped, glaring at the man who was now laughing at her. "It's true love! Not something you could ever understand!"

"It's disturbing, no matter what you want to call it." Izaya stated, "Now get to work. I have an appointment with Shiki in the afternoon and need those files ready by then."

* * *

8:18 AM, Izaya's Apartment- Izaya's Room

Kouki: Oh, I see! So that's how private messaging works.

Kouki: Umm, by the way, can I ask you something?

Setton: Sure, what is it?

Kouki: Kanra said I should ask you how to find The Dollars website. I'm not quite sure what he means by that, but it sounded like he thought you would...

Setton: The Dollars? Yeah, I know a little about them. They're sort of like a color gang...

Kouki: Oh, I think I've heard of things like that before. Gangs that wear the same colors and get into fights.

Setton: Sort of

Setton: The Dollars are different. They're almost like an anti-color gang

Setton: Their color is "invisible" and nobody really seems to know who the leader is. From what I've heard, there are no rules and there's no real hierarchy. It's more or less a free-for-all.

Kouki: ... Then what's the point?

Setton: Well, part of it is being accepted. Being a part of something bigger than yourself

Setton: But more importantly, The Dollars have a network of information from people in all walks of life, all over the city.

Kouki: So it's like a gang of spies?

Setton: No, nothing like that. Well, I suppose some people might see it that way. They generally use their network to work together to do "good" things.

Setton: Like when they first came about, it was rumored that they were going around washing off graffiti

Kouki: How peculiar...

Setton: Oh, my partner's calling me. I'm sorry, I have to go. If you need anything, just google it. (Insert giving of site address here, fanfiction will not allow)

Kouki: So I just type my question in?

Setton: And hit enter, yes. I'll talk to you later!

Kouki: Okay, bye Setton!

-Setton has left the chatroom-

-Kouki has left the chatroom-

-There is no one in the chatroom-

-There is no one in the chatroom-

-There is no one in the chatroom-

Tsu-chan looked up the word "Dollars" and was greeted with articles about American money and the American economy. Deciding that this was not at all what Celty and Izaya had meant by "The Dollars," she tried again, this time adding "gang" to the search term. There were many articles about The Dollars, but she ignored those and instead went straight to the site, where she was greeted with a black screen that simply read "Dollars" and asked for a password. "What did Izzy-chan say that was again? Oh, right, baccano." She quickly entered the word and was greeted by the Dollars main page, where she yet again made an account. (Celty had her set up an email account already to make things easier.) It wasn't long before she was going through the message boards and decided to make an introductory post.

Kouki: Hello everyone~ I'm kind of new to the internet, so please be kind to me~ I just recently moved to Ikebukuro, and a friend told me that I should join The Dollars, so here I am!

Sebaschan: Welcome to Ikebukuro!

Fujoshitan: Welcome welcome~

MONTA: A friend told you to join? Did they tell you anything about us?

Kouki: Not really, but I did some research on my own.

Sebaschan: Question! How is one new to the internet in this era?

Fujoshitan: Maybe he's a monk? Or a hermit?

Sebaschan: Who changed his ways because a beautiful woman caught his eye and he fell in love at first sight!

Fujoshitan: I was going to substitute "woman" with "man," but I suppose that works too

Kouki: Umm... What are you guys talking about?

MONTA: Don't mind them. They're both insane, really

Fujoshitan: Hey, MONTAchin, that's mean!

Kouki: MONTAchin? I'm not even going to ask

MONTA: You're usually better off not asking, or totally ignoring, when it comes to those two.

Fujoshitan: MONTAchin, we're sitting right behind you. Want to say that to our faces?

Sebaschan: Yeah, say it to- wait, but... MONTA is...

Kouki: So you three know each other in real life? That's awesome!

Fujoshitan: Yeah, we all joined Dollars together~

Nakura: Welcome to the Dollars~

MONTA: ?! You're the one that invited me!

Nakura: Of course I am, MONTAchin~

MONTA: You too?

Kouki: So confused...

Nakura: Incidentally, I'm the one who invited Kouki as well.

Kouki: Less confused. Aren't you supposed to be working?

Nakura: Aren't you supposed to be talking to Setton?

Kouki: Setton went offline and I got bored. If you're not working, come play with me!

Nakura: Play? What are you, five? Anyway, I have to go. MONTAchin, take good care of Kouki for me, will ya?

MONTA: ...

Sebaschan: ...

Fujoshitan: ... Soooo Nakura is the friend you mentioned earlier?

Kouki: Apparently. I have a feeling I'm going to get confused by all these usernames.

Sebaschan: Hey, isn't our movie starting soon?

Fujoshitan: I totally forgot! It's so easy to get distracted on this site

Kouki: ... Movie?

Sebaschan: Yeah, we're all going to see that new American animated film... Argh, what was the name of it, Fujoshi?

Fujoshitan: Paranorman I think? No, that was last week. This one is Hotel Transylvania. You should come see it with us, Kouki! We can show you around town afterwards!

Sebaschan: Yeah, that'd be fun!

Fujoshitan: We've gotta go get snacks and watch the previews, so if you want to come, meet us at Sunshine Cinema!

MONTA: How is Kouki going to know who you are?

Fujoshitan: MONTAchin doesn't like the previews anyway. Would you mind waiting outside? We'll text you when it starts

Kouki: Umm?

MONTA: We should probably see if Kouki even wants to meet you two weirdos first. Personally, I'd say "they're probably internet perverts" and refuse.

Fujoshitan: MONTAchin, you're being a real meanie today!

MONTA: Sorry, rough week.

Kouki: I'd like to meet you... I've been meaning to get a tour around town, but I just came in late last night, and Nakura's been busy all morning.

MONTA: Alright, I'll wait outside then. I've got a bandanna on my head if you need help finding me. Oh, and you could always use the Dollars Email from your phone.

Kouki: Sorry, I'm still not sure how that works. I'm sure I'll find you~

MONTA: Alright, later then

Fujoshitan: See you soon!

Sebaschan: See ya!

"So you're going out with Dotachin, eh?" A familiar voice spoke from behind her and she nearly jumped.

"Izzy-chan! You startled me! Who's Dotachin?" The tengu asked softly, closing the laptop and walking over to Izaya.

"MONTA. You'll find out soon enough. This should cover you for the day. Just remember to meet me outside Sunshine 60 at 5:00. I should be done with the Awakusu-kai by then." Izaya told her, handing over a small stack of money. She didn't count it, but she could tell there was easily over 8,000 yen.

Looking up at him, she said, "I've been meaning to ask you why you're being so nice to me, Izzy-chan... I'm not even one of our beloved humans..."

Izaya shrugged, "I suppose because we have so much in common. Besides that, I have to treat my number one fan well, don't I?" He playfully mussed her hair and added, "Have fun today. I think you'll like them."

"Thank you... I'll see you later, Izzy-chan." Blushing slightly, Tsu-chan brushed past him and went to meet "MONTA" and his friends, haviing no idea of what the day had in store.

* * *

9:57 AM, in front of Sunshine Cinema

Once in front of Sunshine Cinema, it didn't take her long to find who she assumed was "MONTA." The tengu shyly approached him and asked softly, "Um... are you Dotachin?"

"Dotachin" visibly twitched at the sound of his unwanted nickname. Turning to see where the voice had come from, he nearly spat out the soda he had been drinking. "Izaya in drag?!" Indeed, she did look like Izaya dressed as a girl. Her long black hair and calculating crimson eyes matched his own, however there were some distinct differences in facial features and body structure that Kadota had failed to notice in the shock of seeing this Izaya look-alike.

"Umm, I'm Kouki-san." She corrected, bowing slightly, "I'm called Nakatsu Tsubataiyou. My friend- Nakura- told me that MONTAchin was called Dotachin."

"I'd actually rather you not call me that. The name's Kadota Kyohei. Nice to meet you." Kadota corrected gently, though he wondered who had told her such a thing. After the initial shock, he began to notice that there were several differences between her and Izaya, though he couldn't help but wonder... "By any chance, are you related to a bastard named Orihara Izaya?"

The tengu blinked, "Bastard...? No, I'm not related to Izzy-chan. And I don't find him to be a bastard..." She frowned slightly as she thought about this, "Though I can see why you might feel that way."

"Ah. You must have just met him recently, then." Kadota decided, leading her inside, "Try to avoid getting involved with him if at all possible. He's not exactly a good person. He'll chew you up and spit you out- I've seen it happen." He sighed, "That guy is nothing but trouble."

Tsu-chan shrugged, "That's because people are stupid enough to let him. Humans are so funny~" She giggled, brushing some of her now loose hair behind her ear.

Glancing at her sideways, Kadota considered her appearance. The way she was talking about people, he couldn't help but think she sounded like Izaya. And now that he thought about it, although the black v-neck shirt she wore hugged her curves and flaunted her rather shapely chest, it was still just like the ones Izaya wore so often. So were her pants, actually. He didn't question her further, however, as he led her to their seats. "Karisawa and Yumasaki insisted on paying for your ticket. By the end of the day, you'll be wishing they paid for more. The two of them are... Interesting. You'll see what I mean."

Tsu-chan tilted her head and was about to ask what Kadota meant by that when she was suddenly dragged down by a pair of hands that seemed a little bit too good at this sort of thing. Slightly stunned, she opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but felt a finger pressed to her lips, shushing her. "The movie's about to start~" Karisawa chirped in a barely contained whisper.*

* * *

11:50 AM, in front of Sunshine Cinema

Surprisingly, the group had made it through the movie without being booted out. Karisawa and Yumasaki had managed to keep their otaku blatherings to a low whisper, possibly because Kadota was next to them, so all that was really heard from them was the occasional giggle. Now, standing in front of the doors where Tsu-chan had first met Kadota, the two were arguing about the love lives of the characters in the film. "I'm _telling_ you, Dracula and that kid were MADE for each other!" Karisawa insisted to Yumasaki, who was shaking his head in disappointment.

"Karisawa-san! It's not like that at all, he was meant for Mavis! THEY ZINGED! Don't you have any appreciation for the romance of love at first sight?" He scolded his fellow otaku with a heavy sigh.

"That's overrated, didn't you see how much fun they were having playing on the tables?" Karisawa swooned, clearly in her own little world.

This time, Kadota had to interject. "Playing? You make everything sound so dirty, Karisawa."

Yumasaki nodded in agreement, "Besides, Dracula was way too old for him."

"So was Mavis!" Karisawa protested.

Finally, Tsu-chan spoke up, "Umm...?"

Suddenly reminded of the new presence, Karisawa and Yumasaki both turned to greet her, only to be taken aback by her appearance. The two stepped back a bit to whisper, all too loudly, "Ne, Yumacchi, doesn't she look just like a female Izayan?" Yumasaki nodded in agreement, though he said nothing, "Do you think he's dressing in drag to mess with Dotachin or something?"

"I keep telling you to stop calling me that," Kadota heaved a sigh, "You two need to learn the definition of "subtlety." We can hear you just fine."

Tsu-chan admitted, "I don't really know what you mean by "dressing in drag," but I'm not Izzy-chan, or his relative... I'm called Nakatsu Tsubataiyou."

"Well then, Tsubacchi, nice to meet you!" Karisawa greeted, "My name is Karisawa Erika, this guy beside me," She gestured to Yumasaki, "Is Yumacchi, and this-"

"I can introduce myself." Togusa cut her off before she called him by the stupid nickname she had come up with for him, "I'm Togusa Saburou, and "Yumacchi" is Yumasaki Walker. Don't mind Karisawa, she has stupid nicknames for everyone."

"She does." Kadota agreed.

Defending herself, Karisawa protested, "Dotachin, you have no room to complain! Iza-Iza came up with your nickname, not me!"

Kadota sighed, "Yeah, don't remind me. Anyway, Yumasaki is Sebaschan and Karisawa here is Fujoshitan."

Tsu-chan nodded, "I kinda figured as much."

Togusa spoke up, "I have to admit, when they said they were going to meet with "Kouki-san," I thought it was going to be a guy. Then you turn up looking just like a girl version of Izaya... It kinda throws me off."

The tengu giggled as Yumasaki and Karisawa returned to their huddled whispering, "Well, I don't mind being compared to him. He's not too bad looking~"

Kadota winced at the thought of anyone finding Izaya attractive as Karisawa murmured to Yumasaki, "Ne, Yumacchi, doesn't she look like the lady from last night?"

"You mean the miko?"

"Yeah, the tengu that flashes her panties and goes piru piru piru~"

"Karisawa-san, why are you so obsessed with that? Is that a fantasy of yours?"

"... Anyway, she looks exactly the same, only now she's dressed in clothes that look like Izayan's..." Karisawa pointed out in a hushed voice.

"Come to think of it, She went into Russia Sushi and when she left, Izaya-san left shortly after..."

Kadota turned to face the two, "What are you two whispering about back there?"

Both of them straightened up, feigning innocence, "The movie!" Yumasaki chirped, all too innocently.

"They were talking about me," The tengu said softy. As her hearing was superior to that of an ordinary human's, she had heard everything they had said. "They said I look like someone they saw last night. And they were probably one-hundred percent correct." With this said, she turned on her heels. She had to be fair to the two otakus. They had figured it out on their own, so she might as well reward them with the truth. Besides which, no one else had heard.

Both of them caught what she meant by "one-hundred percent" and they rushed to either side of her excitedly, "Really, we were right about-"

The tengu pressed a finger to Karisawa's lips, just as the girl had done to her in the theater. "Shh~ The movie's about to start."

* * *

*Order in which people were sitting in the theater: Tsu-chan furthest to the left, Karisawa to her right, Yumasaki to the right of Karisawa, Kadota to the right of Yumasaki, Togusa to the right of Kadota.


End file.
